


Put Your Book Down, Draco

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Draco Malfoy, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Harry asks Draco out on a date. Draco can't believe it.





	Put Your Book Down, Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy, Knowmefirst! I wanted to give you nerd!Draco and kissing in the snow. :D

Draco liked books. He liked history and facts and knowing things. He also liked Potter, but that didn’t matter. Potter was out of his league. 

It was snowing and Draco was grumpy. He was trying to read in the park and his umbrella charm wasn’t working. He admitted it wasn’t a good plan and it wasn’t good timing, but he was stubborn. Snow would not get the best of him. 

He rubbed his hands together and let the book float in front of his face. It was a historiography on the eighteenth century goblin wars. While the author spent too long listing off the dozens and dozens of main characters of the conflict, the central argument was tempting and made him consider the witches and wizards in a different light. Some of them _had_ fought on the goblins’ side.

“Hello,” said a voice.

Draco looked up and his mouth fell open. Potter stood before him. 

Draco dropped his book. “Sorry, sorry.” He quickly bent to pick it up. 

“Do you mind if I sit down?”

“It’s snowing.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But you will get wet.”

“I don’t mind.” Potter beamed down at him.

“But it’s cold.”

Potter’s smile grew faint. “I don’t want to bother you.”

Draco’s mouth fell open again. “No, please. Sit down.”

Potter sat down, and their shoulders brushed. Draco could feel the warmth of his body.

“What are you reading?” Potter said, trying to glimpse the title. Draco pulled the book to his chest.

“Oh, nothing. You wouldn’t be interested.”

“Why not?”

“It’s about history.”

“I see.” Potter laughed.

Draco was uncomfortable. “Yeah, and it’s also about goblins.”

This just made Potter laugh more. Draco frowned.

“Shouldn’t you be at work or something?”

“It’s Saturday,” Potter said. 

“Oh.” Draco felt himself blushing. He was always like this around Potter. His face was like the sun, and it was hard to look at him.

“Do you know that I fancy you?” Potter said.

Draco blinked. “What?”

“I want to take you on a date.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Draco wiped away snow from his forehead.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’re _Harry Potter_ and I’m just - I’m just Draco Malfoy. Former Death Eater. The closest thing I’ve got to a boyfriend is this book.” He held up the book like Potter needed to see it.

Potter was smiling again, and his eyes were twinkling. He seemed to really be enjoying Draco’s disbelief. “I fancy you. Go on a date with me.”

“Ridiculous,” Draco said faintly, his heart thumping. “You should date Viktor Krum. You should date - I don’t know - the Minister.”

“I don’t want them. I want _you_.” Potter leaned in so close that Draco felt his warm breath on his lips. “Can I kiss you?”

Draco dropped his book. 

“Please,” Potter said, his expression earnest. “I want to kiss you. I want to know what you taste like.”

Draco surged forward. He tried to kiss Potter, but his aim was off and their chins knocked together. Potter laughed lowly and framed his face with warm hands. He brushed his lips against Draco’s, which made Draco’s eyes flutter and his hands jerk in his lap.

“Yeah?” Potter whispered.

Snow wet their hair and licked their ears. Draco nodded. “Yeah.”

Potter kissed him again. The book remained on the ground, forgotten.


End file.
